Depths of Dreams
by DragonsForce91
Summary: A few weeks pass since the final battle against Naraku. Kagome cannot return to the past, so she decides to focus on school, but she gets this gut feeling that something is wrong. Even though Naraku should be dead, there is another evil, something greater than Naraku. Could this simply be her missing Inuyasha, or is it something more? [Connects to 'The Silver Demon']


The Silver Demon Sub-Arc

**A/N: A few weeks pass since the final battle against Naraku. Kagome cannot return to the past, so she decides to focus on school, but she gets this gut feeling that something is wrong. Even though Naraku should be dead, there is another evil, something greater than Naraku. Could this simply be her missing Inuyasha, or is it something more?**

**Hello everyone, this is a one shot that connects to 'The Silver Demon.' It is not much, but it simply gives a few of Kagome's life after the fight against Naraku. Anyhow, thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Depths of Dreams

Slowly, Kagome opens her eyes as she wakes up from her slumber. It takes a few seconds, but she manages to focus her vision as she stares at the ceiling of her room. She gives a loud yawn as Kagome sits up on her bed. Quietness, there is no noise in her room. She remembers the times Inuyasha would enter her room waking her up in the process. Of course, now she will never see him. Kagome decides to take a shower as she gathers her school clothes and prepares to head towards the bathroom.

Around thirty minutes later, Kagome reaches the kitchen as she hears her mother cook. Kagome takes a deep breath enjoying the nice smell of food. Kagome enters the kitchen as she takes notice of her brother and grandfather talking to each other. Even though Kagome misses her friends from the past, she cannot forget about her family in front of her. She cannot continue to be depressed, the last thing she needs is to worry them further. Kagome sits down as she feels some of her muscles react. She has not fully recovered from her wounds, but at least anything major is much better. After Kagome finishes eating, she gathers her school items and heads out the door after saying goodbye to her family.

Kagome walks down her usual path to school wondering how her life will be without life risking battles. Suddenly, she feels a bit of pain in her head causing the woman to massage it. Soon, the headache becomes larger forcing Kagome to stumble backwards until she places her right hand on a nearby tall wall. She clenches her teeth for a bit before the headache finally disappears. Kagome does not know if she should go to school after that headache, but she decides to go forward.

Later in the day, Kagome looks up to the clock. Her final period is almost over, just a bit more and she can go home. However, at the same time, she would rather concentrate on schoolwork to avoid thinking about Inuyasha and the others. The one thing she fears is the recent nightmares. Every night, she would wake up after having a dream regarding the final battle. She will constantly stress over this, yet it also seems like there is something else to those dreams. Suddenly, another headache occurs, causing Kagome to groan in pain.

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Ayumi, one of Kagome's best friends.

"I-I'm fine," replied Kagome as her headache lessens. "Just a headache."

"Perhaps you should go home," suggested Ayumi.

Kagome thinks about it for a bit before deciding to go home. She does not know why these headaches keeping occurring, but perhaps she can make something to ease the pain. After asking the teacher to go to the infirmary, she begins her walk back home. After reaching her home, she makes a small tea and heads towards her room. Once she reaches her room, she lies down on her bed looking at the white ceiling again. Perhaps she is spending too much time in her room. No, how can that give her any headaches. Kagome yawns as she begins to tire. She wonders how Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are doing. She hopes Miroku and Sango have taken another step forward in their relationship. They spent so much time of their journey going around each other that it caused Kagome a bit of frustration. She laughs a bit, thinking about all the times Miroku would flirt with other women only for Sango to pull him away or say something. Kagome's thought head towards Shippo as she wonders if he has growing strong. She knows Shippo is upset he could not participate in the final battle as a true fighter. She does hope he becomes strong in his future; it is too bad she would not see it. Kagome sighs as her thoughts go to Rin. The small girl had decided to stay in Kaede's Village to live among other humans. Kagome wonders what the girl will decide when she matures. Will she stay in Kaede's Village? Will she join Sesshomaru in his journeys? She hopes Rin stays in contact with Sesshomaru. The little girl changed him for the better even if he refuses to see it that way.

Finally, Kagome's thoughts go to Inuyasha. The final battle left so many wounds and questions. Is he alive? If so, where is he? However, the small red cloth and letter she got indicates he is alive, which leaves his location. What is he doing? Did he return to the others? Are they doing something without her? Kagome would love to help them, but the gateway between their worlds is now closed. She has been unable to return to the past. Kagome wants to hold Inuyasha. She wants to be by his side. The least she can do is hope. Hope to see Inuyasha one day. A few seconds later, Kagome yawns again as her eyes become heavy. She did not realize she was this sleepy. Perhaps those headaches took more out of her than she thought. A little bit of sleep will not hurt.

*SC*

Kagome opens her eyes and realizes she is no longer home. In fact, she has no clue where she is. This whole area is dark; there are no signs of life anywhere. Complete darkness surrounds her and there is no way out. Kagome begins to walk around, it seems like there is solid ground beneath her, but her field of vision is still low. Suddenly, she hears someone else walking around her. Kagome looks around trying to find the source of the footsteps causing shivers to run down her spine. Soon, a dark and sinister voice begins to speak causing Kagome to take a few steps back. Her breathing becomes heavier as her heart begins to beat rapidly. She takes a few steps back as a dark figure appears in front of her. The shadows prevent her from seeing anything on the person.

"W-Who are y-you?" asked Kagome.

"You know nothing," said the figure.

"Huh?" inquired Kagome.

"All that you care for will perish," said the figure.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kagome as she regains her voice.

The dark figure begins to move around taking steps slowly.

"Your species is so naïve," said the figure. "Neither you or that half-demon have any realization about the future."

The figure turns its direction towards Kagome causing the young woman to take a few steps back. She reaches to her back hoping to find her weapons only to discover nothing.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome as she realizes the figure is talking about Inuyasha. "Who are you and what do you know about Inuyasha?"

"There is no hope for you," said the dark figure. "You will lose everything. This pathetic world will fall."

Suddenly, the ground beneath Kagome begins to weaken as it begins to envelop her. She struggles against the ground, but she fails as it entangles her. As time continues, she begins to lose strength. Suddenly, a bright flash of light occurs, causing Kagome to close her eyes. She opens her eyes only to reveal a completely different area. She looks around her not recognizing the place. Where is she? A few seconds pass as a loud explosion occurs, causing Kagome to cover her ears. She looks up noticing a giant octopus fighting someone in red. Kagome narrows her eyes as she finally recognizes the person fighting.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome to herself.

Inuyasha continues to battle the giant octopus, but she soon realizes he is not fighting on his own. Six other people aid Inuyasha. She does not know who they are, but she is glad Inuyasha is not fighting alone. However, the octopus slams its tentacles into Inuyasha as he hits the ground hard.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she tries to run towards Inuyasha, but she is unable to get closer. "Why can't I reach him?"

Suddenly, another bright light occurs, causing Kagome to close her eyes again. After she opens her eyes, she is now in a white room. She looks around trying to figure out her new surroundings.

"Kagome," said a voice causing Kagome to turn around.

The moment Kagome's head towards around, her eyes widen. This is the last person she expected to see.

"K-Kikyo," said Kagome. "How? Where are we?"

"You should know," said Kikyo. "This is your mind. I am simply visiting you."

"How?" asked Kagome.

"How deep do your dreams go?" inquired Kikyo. "What have you seen? A dark person? A battle you have no knowledge of?"

Kagome stares at Kikyo with a surprised expression. How did Kikyo know, but then again, perhaps Kikyo saw everything she saw?

"Were you that figure?" asked Kagome.

"No," answered Kikyo. "It simply was your greatest fears. It is something you created and is something holding you back. Once you overcome your fears, then you will be able to move forward."

"What about that vision?" asked Kagome.

Kikyo remains silent as she takes a moment to think.

"I do not know," said Kikyo. "It could be a warning. It could be anything. It could be nothing. I do not have the answer to that."

"The future?" questioned Kagome. "Is that even possible?"

"I've had seen things after my death," said Kikyo. "It is those things that are allowing me to speak to you. They say darkness is still around. Naraku was small compared to the true darkness."

"How can I help stop it?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know," replied Kikyo. "Nobody has the answers. This darkness is growing and all we can do is prepare for it. Go Kagome. Become stronger and ready yourself for the future. One day your help will be needed. Many people from different backgrounds will unite and fight this darkness together. I cannot help physically, but I can help other ways. Good luck Kagome."

Kagome is about to speak, but another bright light occurs, causing Kagome to shut her eyes again. Suddenly, Kagome sits up in her bed breathing a bit heavily. A few seconds later, Kagome takes a deep breath before releasing. She looks around her room and sees nothing out of the ordinary. What was that dream? Is it her mind playing tricks on her? Was it only a dream or was Kikyo really talking to her? Kagome clenches the sheets on her bed. Whatever the situation, she knows she must be prepared for anything. For some reason, she believes this dream to be more than a dream, but a connection to Kikyo. Soon, Kagome's thoughts go to Inuyasha.

'_What have you gotten yourself into,'_ thought Kagome as she reaches for the red cloth near her bed. _'Whatever this darkness, I will be ready. The day you return Inuyasha, I will fight alongside you again.'_

Kagome stands from her bed as she heads towards her window staring at the sunrise. She takes a deep breath before determination fills her eyes. Today, she takes the first step in becoming stronger for her friends, for her family, and for Inuyasha.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, I think this is a decent one shot in my opinion. This is simply the aftermath in Kagome's view. Soon, I would have one for Inuyasha. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
